Bonnie Tyrantrum pajamas journey
by Lar7
Summary: Bonnie and Max is going on a Pokemon journey together but they are wearing there pajamas.
1. Chapter 1

It is nice day in lumiose city and Bonnie ten birthday day that she will become a Pokemon trainer. Bonnie is still sleeping in her Tyrantrum pajamas but clemont wake up Bonnie to remind her she is going be late for getting her starter Pokemon. Bonnie wake up in her Tyrantrum pajamas and hurry to get to professor sycamore's lab. She went inside the lab but professor sycamore say you make it too late Bonnie but I got you a surprise for you. Bonnie getting very excited for the surprise but there is one catch Bonnie. You just to stay in your tyrantrum pajamas for the whole journey. Bonnie ask why I just stay in my tyrantrum pajamas for the whole journey? Do you remember you taking care of that tyrunt to evolve to tyrantrum. It your starter Pokemon for you since you help the team of scientists to return it to them. The scientists reward you for taking care of tyrantrum by giving it to you. Take this Pokemon ball and open it. Tyrantrum come out and glad to see Bonnie wearing her Tyrantrum pajamas. You just make sure you leaves your tyrantrum pajamas on and Bonnie say okay. Here your pokedex I going give it to you and Bonnie say thank you. I going to show clemont my starter Pokemon. So Bonnie put tyrantrum back to it Pokemonball and run off lumiose gym.

Bonnie went in the gym to show clemont to show her new starter Pokemon. Bonnie open her Pokemon ball and tyrantrum came out and clemont is surprise by this starter Pokemon and told Bonnie to get dress but Bonnie say I just stay in my tyrantrum pajamas for my Pokemon journey because of tyrantrum. Clemont ask why you want to stay in your tyrantrum pajamas? Bonnie say because I took care of him as tyrunt few year ago. Clemont say I going giving your dedenne to you for the whole journey and Bonnie say thank you to clemont. Bonnie went outside but their is other legendary Pokemon call changer it his dragon type, sharp claws, wing four feet long, and it bright blue. The changer go after Bonnie by open his mouth and hit Bonnie. Bonnie say that was weird and she try to take off her Tyrantrum pajamas but she can't. So Bonnie went inside to the gym and ask clemont for help. Clemont ask what is wrong Bonnie? Bonnie say their a new Pokemon and it attack me but my tyrantrum pajamas won't come off. Clemont try to take off Bonnie's tyrantrum pajamas but he can't. Look like you staying in your tyrantrum pajamas on your journey. Max came in the gym wearing his pikachu pajamas and his Pokemon is pikachu. Max saw Bonnie in her Tyrantrum pajamas and say you got hit by that Pokemon too? Bonnie say yes! Max ask do you want to go on a journey with me Bonnie? Bonnie say yes! Bonnie told max it going be very weird we going on a journey with our pajamas and max say the same thing. They say goodbye too clemont and run outside. Max ask Bonnie what are you completing? Bonnie say I going to do showcase and gym battles. Max say their is one problem about Pokemon showcase is not allow Pokemon pajamas and you has to wear dresses but you can wear a dress over your tyrantrum pajamas. Bonnie ask max what you completing? Max say contests and gyms battle.

 **arthour note I never been good at writing this this story!**


	2. Looking answer and contest plans

Bonnie and Max still in lumiose city to look around. Bonnie say we going to the professor sycamore's lab and figure out about this legendary Pokemon. So Bonnie and Max went to the lab to see professor sycamore and ask him about a new legendary Pokemon. The professor sycamore didn't know this new legendary Pokemon and why they make peoples get stuck in their pajamas. Bonnie ask him how I going to go the restroom with I stuck in my tyrantrum pajamas? Professor sycamore say you just figure that out! Bonnie started cry and say why i still stuck in my tyrantrum pajamas and I can't complete in Pokemon showcase because my tyrantrum pajamas. Professor sycamore has a idea! we can buy you new clothes for both of you and wear it over your pajamas but max say I got my clothes in my backpack.

So they went to the store to find the right clothes over her tyrantrum pajamas. So they let Bonnie try on different clothes and try most of the dresses too. Bonnie find the right clothes to wear over her tyrantrum pajamas. Bonnie wear a nice bigger brown tank-top and bigger same she normally wear over her tyrantrum pajamas. Max wear his green polo shirt over his pikachu pajamas. Max ask Bonnie do you want a Pokemon battle one on one and Bonnie say yes. Bonnie say I going to use tyrantrum and Max say I going to use ash's pikachu. Bonnie shock by the news and ask why you has ash's pikachu? Max say ash is retiring from Pokemon battle but pikachu want to battle and ash decided to give his pikachu to me. Bonnie say I got a idea and say we can record our Pokemon battle to let ash know his pikachu is alright. Bonnie looking for her stuff and find two way camera mini robot. Max say cool and ask who invented that thing. Bonnie say I did because I sort of little smart for my age.

Max say let do the battle and Bonnie agree. Max say pikachu use your iron tail and pikachu listen but Bonnie told tyrantrum to use fire fang. Tyrantrum fire fang caught pikachu iron tail and throw it and Max told to use thunder iron tail but tyrantrum caught it again. They kept battle back and forth until they call it quit. Max say their this new Pokemon contest but it just test run with it do okay and it will make kalos region permanent for Pokemon contest. This Pokemon contest has different rules to it. The first round is baking and the second round is battle. Bonnie is wow and where it at? Max say in lumiose city but the host for this is Jessie because she quit team rocket and has kids with James. Bonnie ask why she hosting the contest and Max say she invented this new contest by combining the Pokemon showcases and Pokemon contest battle. Bonnie say we both enter this new contest and Max agree but it two day away. We can do our training for this new Pokemon contest and they do just that.


End file.
